


Did You Get the Memo?

by heliosse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, a stable relationship, because I know u guys all need happiness, listen im so sorry, oikawa's afraid of being kinkshamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heliosse/pseuds/heliosse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa was never one to keep his secrets hidden; but some things aren't meant to be shared. Which is what journals are for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Get the Memo?

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me this is for Andy again I seem to write all this fanfic for him

**11/19/16**

****_I really hope no one finds this._

 

Oikawa was never one to be secretive. In fact, he considered his entire life to be one open book; an autobiography, still being written every day. He prided himself in the fact that there was not one person he didn’t trust at least to some degree. His volleyball team, his coaches, his classmates… And Iwaizumi Hajime. God, he could go on forever about him. Iwaizumi happened to be his boyfriend ever since they met each other at University their second year. And Oikawa never hesitated to let him know how much he adored him every day; he was just being honest after all. And while Iwaizumi would never admit it… He loved the attention. And Oikawa loved giving it to him.

There was one thing, however, that weighed on his mind in late hours of the night, when Iwaizumi was asleep beside him in their bed.

It was stupid, really; he and Iwaizumi almost never had problems, they _always_ had amazing sex, and God, Oikawa loved him to the moon and back. Their relationship was always joked about in the sense that it felt like it was straight out of a romantic comedy, according to their friends. They were head over heels for each other, and Oikawa knew that wasn’t going to change. But… there was just one little bitty thing that could take their relationship to another level. And as much as Oikawa was one to speak his mind, the truth was that he was mortified to say what he was really thinking. He couldn’t deny that Iwaizumi was great in bed, but… He had no idea about what Oikawa was into. He supposed they had just never really talked about it, and once things were settled down into becoming a serious relationship, Oikawa found it more and more difficult to bring anything up. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, of course. He really did. He was, quite simply put, embarrassed by the fact that Iwaizumi might not like the same things he likes. In fact, he was worried that he might potentially be disgusted with some of the fantasies he had.

Which was why, on a whim, he bought himself a journal.

Catharsis came in many forms, he believed, which was why Oikawa was content with writing some of his fantasies down in a journal instead of talking about them. What Iwaizumi didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right? this way he could just get things he was thinking about off his chest without admitting anything to his boyfriend. Not a single thing was bad, but if Iwaizumi read it… god, he’d be mortified. There were some things in there that were not so family-friendly if you could imagine. It would be a punch to the gut if Iwaizumi were to find out about all the fantasies he’s been having of the two of them.

Journal entry number one began as Oikawa sat down in the small armchair adjacent from their bed, after kissing Iwaizumi goodnight and watching him snuggle into bed. A pang of guilt hit him as he pulled out the journal from between the cushion and the armrest, but it quickly faded as he began to recount what he was thinking in the hours before bedtime.

 

**11/19/16**

_I really hope no one finds this._

_I feel weird writing things like this down. Okay, maybe it’s going to be a good thing, though, right? Iwa won’t find out, I’ll be happy getting things off my chest, and we won’t ever have to actually discuss things… I guess what I’m saying is, I’m afraid of what all that'll do to our relationship. Maybe I’m blowing it out of proportion, but Iwa seems to be a pretty vanilla guy. And I am certainly not that! And I have no idea what the hell he’ll be thinking if he ends up seeing this somehow…_

_Anyway._

Oikawa paused for a moment to roll his eyes. God, he got this journal thing so he could talk about things, not worry more than he needed to… He pressed the pen to his paper and began to write once more.

_I’ve really never been too afraid to say things out loud, obviously, so this is a little new. I guess I’m just a bit shy when it comes to confessing. It was hard not to today, though, because Iwaizumi looked so good. He had this suit on because he had to conduct an interview at work, and I almost died. Of course, I complimented him and stuff, but I was thinking about how good he looked underneath it all too. Which was also a little new. I guess I can add it to the long list of things I find sexy about him._

_I tell a lot of people secrets, but I’ve never told anyone this one: I have a vibrator hidden between the mattress and the box spring of my bed. And once Iwa left today, I really couldn’t help myself. And I started to think about all the things that he’s done, and hell, things he hasn’t done too. I realized that I had a thing for sex toys, that was one thing. And another? I realized, that with his suit and his demeanor during his working hours, I’d have no problem calling him daddy._

Oikawa blushed. God, this was so ridiculous… Ridiculous, but, unfortunately, true. He wouldn’t have a problem at all with calling Iwaizumi daddy. Or, even moaning it out, on a second note. He bit his lip as he recalled how he looked that morning in his suit, so powerful and strong… Oikawa could still picture Iwaizumi pushing a good sized vibrator into him, Iwaizumi’s face when he watched him squirm underneath him… His hands all over his body, his _neck_ , god- choking him, telling him how pretty he was… He could hardly take it. He began to write furiously as he felt heat pooling in his lower torso.

_Getting fucked by him is always so amazing, but getting him to do the things I really want would be even better. I keep imagining him choking me and stuff… I don’t even know if he would do that, but it’s nice to think about. Maybe even just a collar or something would be nice. I like being touched on my neck._

He couldn’t write anymore. His hands were shaking and he could hardly breathe properly from how much he was thinking about it. He looked around as if he were expecting Iwaizumi to rise up out of bed any moment. It looked like the coast was clear…

Oikawa bit his lip and watched Iwaizumi like a hawk as he closed his journal, stuffing it between the arm rest and the cushion. God, if he woke up… It probably wouldn’t be as embarrassing as if he found the journal, but still. It would be pretty bad. Oikawa got up out of the chair and rushed to the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him. Solitude at last. He didn’t hesitate to jerk his pants down to his knees, leaning against the door with his ear pressed against the wood. If he heard anything so much as a rustle, it would be over. But for now… things seemed to be all quiet. Oikawa sighed with relief and closed his eyes as his hand wrapped around himself, stroking upward. He tried not to moan but his body failed him, a groan bubbling up as he bit his lip to hold it back.

_Hands all over._

Oikawa sank down against the door until he was sitting on the floor, his back arched and his face flushed.

_That tie wrapped around a set of wrists._

He moved his hand faster, his breath coming out in short huffs.

_Pushing in… further…_

A choked moan left Oikawa and he was now struggling to not make a sound. The thought of Iwaizumi, the fantasy of him fucking him and choking him and holding him down was too much. In a rush Oikawa climaxed, coating his hand with his cum. As he came down from his high, he noticed that something in the atmosphere had changed.

Someone was awake in the other room.

The hair on the back of Oikawa’s neck prickled as he realized that there was light coming from underneath the bathroom door. Iwaizumi must have woken up because the lamp sitting on their bedside table was on. Oikawa scrambled to clean himself up, wiping his hand and flushing the evidence down the toilet. When he finally exited the bathroom, he found himself to be correct; there was Iwaizumi, running the tap under an empty glass.

“…Hi Iwa,” Oikawa said, almost too cheerfully. He mentally kicked himself for that one. “Why’d you get up?”

“I needed water, what does it look like?” Iwaizumi grumbled, rubbing his eye as he turned off the tap. He turned to Oikawa and looked up at him. “Your hair is messy,” he said, smiling a little bit. God, if only he knew why.

Oikawa looked away and huffed. “I look gorgeous always, though,” he said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s just go to bed.”

“I was planning on it.”

Oikawa didn’t get to sleep until about an hour later. His mind was reeling. God, he felt… Weird. He just jerked off to something kinky that Iwaizumi would probably be so grossed out by, and more than that, he had lied about what he was doing. He wasn’t exactly committing a crime, but it just felt very odd tiptoeing around such a big thing in his life. Well… Maybe some other time he would come clean.

 

* * *

 

It was getting harder and harder for Oikawa to keep things quiet about his journal. He had enough trouble not mentioning it, as it was his only real big secret with Iwaizumi, but it was even harder to hide. At first, it was under the armchair, but when Iwaizumi claimed that the chair was getting uncomfortable and sought to check it out, he had to find another place. There had been several close calls since then- Iwaizumi looking for a bottle of Advil in the bedside table’s drawer, looking for underwear in the dresser, sorting through ties… It seemed that everywhere Oikawa would hide it, Iwaizumi would try and seek it without even realizing he was doing so. Although taxing, Oikawa had managed to put a lot of entries in.

**11/24/16**

****_I seem to only write these when I’m really missing Iwa, don’t I? Whatever. Not the point I want to make here. The point I do want to make is that I want him, really bad right now. If he knew how bad, he’d have come home early. I would love to bug him and make him come home from work, but he’s got a job to do, and I… I don’t quite have the guts to tell him to come see me because I want his dick in my ass. Seems reasonable, though, in my opinion._

_This morning before he left, I almost did beg him to stay, though. And I almost called him daddy; god that would’ve been mortifying if I had!_

**11/30/16**

****_If he wears that nice suit with my favorite silk tie ever again I’ll punch him. Before he went out to his meeting, I managed to convince him that a blowjob was a good idea. My jaw hurts. He… God, he fucked my face a little, and he said that I looked so good like that, with my hair all messy and my cheeks red… That’s exactly what he said. And I ate up the praise. I want a lot more than that. And I’m kind of even too shy to admit this in here, but I wouldn’t mind something a bit mean either._

**12/3/16**

****_I’m getting tired of waiting for him to notice that I want all this stuff. I was brave enough yesterday to ask him about what he wanted when we, you know… And you know what he said? “Whatever you want, babe.” HA! Yeah right. If he knew about all this I doubt he’d say the same thing that he had._

_I… I feel kind of guilty, though, as of recent. The number of times I’ve been almost caught getting off has skyrocketed since I’ve been getting so impatient. Iwa and I have sex every so often but it’s just getting so routine now… I’m not even sure he’s all that into me sexually anymore. I just feel like he’s thinking it’s something he’s obligated to do. It’s still great, and he makes me feel great, it’s just… basic. And I want him to touch me, to tease me, and to make me feel like a prince. I’d give anything for him to have his head between my thighs right now, making me feel like that. I guess I’ll just have to wait until tomorrow._

Oikawa closed his journal upon finishing the most current entry. He checked his alarm- Almost two in the morning. He had woken up out of a dream just to write another entry since he could hardly sleep without something coming up in his thoughts. With his head finally clear, Oikawa took the journal to bed with him and slipped under the covers. God, he needed to get to sleep…

He could have sworn he had put the journal in between the mattress and the box spring before going to bed last night. He had to have. He remembered getting up, writing, going to bed… It was kind of hazy between getting into bed and falling asleep, but he knew he put the journal in his regular place. There was no other option. Why was he freaking out about this, exactly?

Because the journal was nowhere to be found.

At first, he wasn’t as nervous; he could have left it in a number of hiding spots before going to bed, he just didn’t remember which one. But as Oikawa searched, he kept turning up with nothing. Nothing and more nothing. It was as terrifying as it was infuriating, and even Iwaizumi noticed that he was off as he woke up late the next morning.

“Oikawa? You okay honey?” He asked, his voice groggy as he sat up in bed. It was a Saturday morning, and as much as Oikawa wanted him there at any other day, that moment was the exception. He wished Iwaizumi was anywhere _but_ at home with him.

“Ha, yeah uh I’m totally fine,” Oikawa said rather quickly, looking up from the fumbling he was doing in his drawers and smiling at Iwaizumi. “Just uh, looking for something to wear. You know how I am.”

Yeah, Iwaizumi knew exactly how he was. And he was definitely not that. Sure, he had a high sense of fashion, but he knew what he wanted almost immediately. Oikawa saw a glimmer of something in Iwaizumi’s eyes, but it quickly faded as if he were masking it.

“…Ah,” He finally said, sitting up properly in bed. “That reminds me, I’ve gotta go shopping today. My boss gave me a promotion card for the holidays at Sears, and it expires today.”

Finally, something to diverge the subject. Oikawa immediately took the bait. “Oh? Can I tag along?”

Iwaizumi turned red at the ears and shook his head. “No way, I’m doing early Christmas shopping. Can’t give away what I’m getting for you and our friends.” Oikawa pouted, but it didn’t last long. He didn’t really have it in him to argue. And besides, he _had_ to find that journal. Although Iwaizumi’s blushing was sort of odd, he had no time to think about it.

“Okay, understood,” he said, going back to shuffling through his wardrobe. He heard the shuffling of fabric and soon the patter of footsteps, and within moments Iwaizumi was upon him, wrapping his arms around his waist. This was weird for him, too… Was he okay? I mean, he did this sometimes, but it was just usually when he fucked up. Oikawa couldn’t help but smile however when Iwaizumi kissed his cheek and then pressed his lips to the back of his neck, keeping them there and breathing in. Oikawa sighed and leaned back into his touch.

“Love you,” Oikawa mumbled, closing the dresser drawer. “Go get dressed or you’ll miss the sales.”

“I love you too,” Iwaizumi said quietly. he kissed his temple. “I’m gonna get a really good gift for you.”

“Oh, I bet. I deserve the best you know-“

“Don’t push it.”

“Sorry!!”

 

* * *

 

This was the worst day of his life.

Or maybe potentially the best; but right now, he couldn’t tell. Oikawa was sweating, his hands clenched into fists and his face red as a beet as he looked at what had just been shoved under the door to their bedroom.

The journal.

He had been looking for it all day while Iwaizumi was out, but to no avail; every possible hiding spot and more, he had looked for it there. Nothing. Not a single thing turned up. He was beginning to suspect that he had somehow thrown it out or left it somewhere weird outside of his apartment, but that couldn’t be true. He knew he had written in it last night, and unless he flushed it down the toilet, it should be in the house. And then it hit him. Iwaizumi might have found it. At first, he denied it, but the longer and longer Iwaizumi was gone, and the bleaker it looked as to finding the book, it seemed like a greater possibility. However, it wasn’t until the journal slid underneath the door that he really knew.

Iwaizumi had the book. He had it all day. He was probably going through it while he was out wherever he was, probably cringing at all the nasty things he had said in there. Oikawa stared at the journal in frozen fear for five whole minutes before creeping over to it, picking it up off the ground. There, he flipped through the pages. He was surprised to find that there were now marks, in red pen, over the sloppy text. Circles and underlines of things that Oikawa wanted… There was a circle over “daddy”, there were multiple underlines on the sex toys he wanted… Several circles on the word bondage, an underline over handcuffs. Oikawa was petrified. Iwaizumi had not only been reading, but he had been taking notes. Fucking _notes._ Oikawa kept flipping pages, seeing entry after entry of his thoughts splashed with red ink. He finally got to the last page, and he almost dropped the journal.

_Come see me, I’m in the living room._

Oikawa was in some deep shit. This was probably the worst thing he had ever experienced, and he hadn’t even gone out of the bedroom yet. What was in store once he entered the living room? Was Iwaizumi going to sit him down and break up with him? Would he have to apologize for all the things he said? Oikawa’s hands shook as he turned the knob on the bedroom door, opening it slowly.

Iwaizumi stood right in front of him, a big bag held in his right hand.

Oikawa jumped back, surprised, but it was a tad too late; Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa right back in, their mouths colliding. He could hardly breathe as Iwaizumi kissed him hard, his tongue already past his lips in a matter of moments. Oikawa stumbled back but Iwaizumi followed, backing them into the room and against the adjacent wall. When Oikawa finally got a chance to pull away, Iwaizumi began to kiss his jaw.

“W-What’s all this for…?” He asked, trying to play it off as if he didn’t know anything.

“Don’t act like you don’t know,” Iwaizumi said harshly. “It took you way too long to open the door… Oikawa I read it all. I read the whole thing.” Iwaizumi chased his comment with a bite on his earlobe, making Oikawa cry out. “I wish you would have told me sooner about all the things you want me to do… Because fuck, I wanna do them all to you. I want to do it all _for you.”_ Iwaizumi held up the bag as he pulled away slightly, and smiled at Oikawa. “I told you I went shopping for you.”

No fucking way.

Oikawa gawked at the bag, his face turning red. “Are those…”

“Why don’t you get over there and find out?” Iwaizumi said, motioning towards the bed. Oikawa gulped and followed his recommendation, slipping by him in order to sit at the foot of the bed. Iwaizumi handed him the bag and stepped back watching him like a hawk. Oikawa glanced up, meeting his stern gaze and then looking away quickly. _This is all so much,_ Oikawa thought. He dug through the bag, and inan instant his eyes grew wide as he grabbed onto something. It was pretty big, and it felt like cool plastic. He had an idea already of what it was, and his heart began to race. No way, no fucking way… Oikawa pulled it out of the bag. A vibrator. Light blue, about six inches in length, and pretty thick. He didn’t think he could turn redder than he already was, but Oikawa was always one to exceed his own expectations. He placed it to the side and looked up to see that Iwaizumi was heading out the door. He tried not to pay it any mind, focusing on what else was in the bag instead.

Oikawa stuck his hand inside again and felt around, feeling something metal hit his fingertips. Handcuffs, he soon realized. He pulled them out, and once again his heart was caught in his throat. _He went through all this just to please me…_ he thought, biting his lip. There was one more thing at the bottom of the bag; a simple black banded collar, with a little silver disc hanging from the center. On the front, “baby” was engraved in simple lettering. He admired it until Iwaizumi came back into the room, the sound of the door opening making him jump. Iwaizumi had brought a chair from the kitchen with him, and he left it in the corner before walking up to Oikawa. He stood in between his legs, looking down at him with the same stern look as before.

“Iwaizumi, these…” Oikawa looked down at his newfound possessions once more, in awe. Iwaizumi interrupted him.

“Do you like them?” He asked, his voice deep. He began to unbutton his shirt slowly, starting with loosening his collar. Oikawa looked up at him, seemingly in a trance. He reached out to touch but Iwaizumi’s free hand slapped Oikawa’s away.

“First of all,” he said, “things are going to be a little different this time around, do you hear me?” Iwaizumi unbuttoned the third button down, looking Oikawa right in the eyes. “Daddy has rules.”

Oh, _fuck._

As soon as Oikawa heard him say ‘daddy’ he lost it. Anything left of his confidence was gone now, as Iwaizumi had taken it all and done away with it. He gulped, letting his hand rest next to his new toys. Iwaizumi continued, now uninhibited by Oikawa’s interruption.

“As I was saying,” he said, “daddy’s got new rules for you, baby. Gimme that collar.” Oikawa handed him the collar enthusiastically, blushing as Iwaizumi fit it around his neck. It clasped at the back of Oikawa’s neck and the noise made shivers run down his spine. “So much better, you look so pretty… But, you could be a lot prettier.” Iwaizumi smirked, and he unbuttoned the fourth button of his shirt. He began to push Oikawa back as he made his way onto the bed, and as soon as he could he straddled his waist. He hooked his index finger into the ring of the collar and hoisted Oikawa up, making their lips meet swiftly before parting again.

“God,” Iwaizumi said, “You’re gorgeous when you’re underneath me.” He licked his lips, making Oikawa moan. God he was… He was saying and doing things that Oikawa never knew was even possible for him. He could barely keep up, and this was just the beginning. He felt Iwaizumi’s hips grind down onto his lap and he whined, starting to roll his hips back up as well; however, Iwaizumi jerked on his collar as he felt it, forcing Oikawa to stop. He leaned in close, their faces only an inch apart.

“What did I say? No. Touching. Until. I. _Say.”_

Oikawa whimpered, nodding. He opened his mouth to say something but then thought better. He nodded again to make up for it, but Iwiazumi caught it.

“What were you going to say?” He asked, a sly smile crossing his face. Oikawa flushed, stammering.

“I- I was, I said… yes, daddy,” He said, looking away from him. Iwaizumi just chuckled and let the collar go, starting up a slow grinding rhythm once more. Oikawa looked up at him and saw the face of someone completely different; Iwaizumi, a man not just of power but of authority. He looked like he was about to make Oikawa his bitch. And shit, did he like that. Every time he rolled his hips into him Oikawa cried out, his breathing soon turning into short huffs and whines. Iwaizumi, all the while, was kissing his neck, leaving dark marks all down the center of his throat. He could feel his pants getting tight, and at this point, it was getting painful. He had to tell him, even if it wasn’t the right time, he just had to.

“Uh- Iwa,” he gasped, wincing as his lover bit down at the crook of his neck. “Fuck- Iwa, Please get me out of these pants, I can’t take it.”

Iwaizumi stopped moving. Instantly, fear grew within Oikawa. His heart stopped. Had he overstepped his boundaries with these new rules? He didn’t know exactly what they were… He swallowed hard and shifted slightly. “…Please-“ His sentence was cut off when Iwaizumi sat up all the way, pulling Oikawa up with him by the shirt. He gasped from the sudden movement, and then his eyes widened when he saw Iwaizumi’s expression. If looks could kill, this one would be lethal. Oikawa didn’t even have time to say anything else before he was being pulled up off the bed, all the way over to the chair Iwaizumi brought in. He sat down in it, and Iwaizumi rushed to grab the handcuffs off the bed.

Holy shit.

Iwaizumi, with a newfound strength, grouped Oikawa’s wrists together behind the chair and handcuffed him to the back. Oikawa squirmed as Iwaizumi stepped back, and of all things… He laughed. It was short, but it was there, and it left Oikawa feeling humiliated. The best part? He liked it. In fact, he loved it. Iwaizumi looked over his work and settled into a smirk.

“Oh, darling,” he said, his voice mocking sympathy. “Now look what you’ve gotten yourself into. You’re already so turned on that you can’t take a little pain?” He stepped closer, and Oikawa shifted. “I’m not surprised, though, with how much of a fucking _slut_ you are.” Iwaizumi walked up to him and leaned down, a shit-eating grin on his face. “All those journal entries sure convinced me of that, but now this? Could you be any more desperate?” He stood up straight and then lifted his leg, pressing his foot into Oikawa’s crotch. Oikawa moaned, biting his lip and resisting the urge to buck his hips up. Anything he could get would be something… Even this. But Iwaizumi was having none of it. “Hah, Jesus you’re pathetic,” he said, rolling his eyes. “But this isn’t it from you, though, is it? I can’t wait to see what else my baby can do. Can you do things for me, baby?”

Struggling to find words, Oikawa answered after a long pause. “…Yes, daddy…” he mumbled, and to that Iwaizumi smiled.

“Good, good boy. Even little whores can be good boys sometimes, I guess.” Iwaizumi took his foot off his crotch and then knelt down, positioning himself in between his legs. As he unzipped his jeans, Oikawa sighed with relief. God, _finally…_ He lifted his hips so Iwaizumi could slide his pants down, and he freed himself, almost crying out from how good the lack of strain felt on his dick. He felt his pants slide to his ankles and he kicked them off. He was about to get comfortable in the position he was in when suddenly he was pulled forward, his legs being thrown over Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“What are you-“

_Oh._

If Oikawa didn’t know what he was doing before, he definitely knew now. Iwaizumi already had his lips on the inside of his right thigh, kissing gently and making his legs tremble. He knew he was sensitive there, but he never actually… Shit… Oikawa arched his back as the kisses moved up further, gentle caresses turning into bites and sucks. He wanted his boxers to be off so that Iwaizumi’s mouth could be all over him. It just wasn’t enough…

“ _Please,_ daddy-“he groaned, trying to push him closer with the backs of his legs. “Please, god take them off…” He thought his pleas would be answered, but it looked like Iwaizumi had other plans, for he didn’t stop at all. Instead, he moved his lips to his left side, leaving hickeys in every possible place he could. Oikawa was already in bliss, but he needed more. He struggled against his cuffs, the metal rubbing against his wrists and making them red. He didn’t care right now about the pain, just the pleasure. The pleasure that Iwaizumi refused to give him. Iwaizumi got so close to his crotch that, if Oikawa shifted, his mouth would be against the base of his dick through the fabric of his boxers. Oikawa wanted the contact desperately, so he cried out to him in desperation.

“Listen-“ he gasped. Iwaizumi looked up. “I- I need- I need your mouth on me, _god_ Iwaizumi just-“

Instantly, Oikawa realized his mistake. Well, mistakes. Plural. Because there were two big things wrong with that sentence he just uttered: one, he told him to listen to him. That was Iwaizumi’s job now. And two, he called him by name. Once again, Iwaizumi stopped his movement, his lips resting right next to Oikawa’s clothed cock. He looked up at him and Oikawa ached. Shit, he was probably in for it now, but he had no idea what was going on in Iwaizumi’s head. Iwaizumi pulled away from him, and then he did something surprising; he hooked his fingers underneath the fabric of his boxers and began to slide them down. With one hand he lifted Oikawa up just enough for the fabric to sweep underneath his ass, and then it was gone, abandoned by his ankles. Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa’s dick, and then to his shirt, now wrinkled from the constant movement. Oikawa saw a perplexed look on his face for a passing moment before he stepped forward, grabbing the hem of Oikawa’s shirt. He lifted it up until it reached Oikawa’s mouth.

“Bite down,” he said. “Keep it in your mouth.” Oikawa complied, his face turning pink as he held onto his shirt. “Maybe this will teach you to hold your tongue,” Iwaizumi said, gripping his face and leaning in close to him. He frowned at Oikawa, making him tremble. He moved back, and almost immediately he was upon Oikawa again, this time running his tongue up his inner thigh all the way until he met the base of his cock. Oikawa let out a muffled moan and strained against his handcuffs. He was _so close_ to his dick that he practically screamed out of frustration. But Iwaizumi didn’t budge. He always came deathly close to reaching his cock, but never right to it. He breathed over him, the hot puffs of air making Oikawa throb. He looked down at Iwaizumi and saw his eyes, gleaming with mischief. He finally pulled away and wiped his mouth, leaving Oikawa whimpering.

Iwaizumi then made a move to get up, leaving Oikawa to sit there in the chair. He really needed to get up, his arms were getting sore… Iwaizumi came back with a small key, and Oikawa could see he also had a small packet in his pocket; lube, he guessed, from the size and shape. Iwaizumi went around to the back of him and took the handcuffs off of one side of his hand, leaving his left hand still attached to the metal. However, he could slip out of the chair, so he did just that and dropped his shirt out of his mouth.

“Stand up,” Iwaizumi said. On wobbly knees Oikawa stood, but his stance was weak; he stumbled, his knees knocking together. Iwaizumi laughed. “Ha, you’re pathetic. Get on the bed and take off your shirt.”

As he followed instructions, Oikawa blushed profusely. Here he was, naked with a collar around his neck and handcuffs around one of his wrists… And there was his boyfriend, completely clothed. He could see his dick pressed against his jeans, but even then, he felt completely exposed. It didn’t help that Iwaizumi was staring at him, either. He tossed his shirt to the side and then laid back, lifting his arms.

Iwaizumi smiled. “Better,” he murmured as he climbed onto the bed. He kneeled over Oikawa and straddled his waist, then jerked his wrists up higher. “Like this,” he said, looping the empty handcuff around one of the pillars on the headboard. He snapped the cuff on Oikawa’s other hand. And then, like an artist with a finished masterpiece, he marveled at his work.

“I’ve been waiting to do this forever,” he mumbled. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to hold you down while I do what I wish.” He situated himself between his legs and then began to trail his hands down Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa resisted the urge to moan, taking in a quick breath instead. Iwaizumi rolled his thumbs over his nipples, and Oikawa, although not wanting to, couldn’t resist anymore. He moaned softly, looking down at him. Iwaizumi met his gaze and bit his lip. He held his eyes on Oikawa’s as he moved in, taking one nipple into his mouth. He rolled his tongue in circles around each one individually, ending with a short nip that made Oikawa jump. His hands, now moving further down his body, landed on his ass, and he squeezed with fervor as he began kissing down his stomach. Try as he might, Oikawa couldn’t get the cuffs to loosen. He desperately wanted to touch Iwaizumi, to take his cock in his hands and stroke him and make him moan… But he also wanted to stay just like this, completely out of power and in his hands.

Iwaizumi kept moving down further until he reached the tip of Oikawa’s cock. Once again, Oikawa breathed in sharply, bracing for more teasing. However, Iwaizumi exceeded his expectations; he sank his mouth down onto him, making Oikawa cry out in pleasure. Fuck, _finally…_ Oikawa let out moan after moan, forgetting about his filter.

“Mmh- Fuck, god daddy-“ he groaned, tipping his head back and struggling against the cuffs. Iwaizumi kept going, flitting his tongue along the underside as he pulled almost all the way away before plunging down again. It was a dangerous rhythm, and with all the teasing Oikawa wasn’t going to last.

“Daddy please I can’t take it much more-“

Iwaizumi stopped and pulled all the way off, and Oikawa let out a noise that was a mix of relief and frustration. He almost wanted him to keep going… But he knew this wasn’t over yet. Iwaizumi sat up, wiping his mouth off. His hair was slightly messy now, and his eyes were hazy; he was gorgeous. Oikawa wanted to kiss him desperately. However, Iwaizumi had other plans.

Iwaizumi, upon pulling away from Oikawa, reached over and grabbed the vibrator. He then dug in his pocket, pulling out just what Oikawa had guessed before- lube. He ripped open the packet and drizzled a good amount onto the tip of the vibrator, which dripped down its length all the way to Iwaizumi’s knuckles. Oikawa was panting just _looking_ at it. He could imagine it being pushed into him, slowly but surely turned to the highest setting… He watched Iwaizumi as he moved it down and spread his legs apart. Oikawa braced himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the very tip of the vibrator touch his entrance. It was already on the lowest setting, pulsing against him as Iwaizumi circled it around in slow, deliberate strokes. Oikawa balled his hands into fists and arched his back as much as he could manage, and let out a rather loud moan.

Iwaizumi, of course, seemed to like that. He groaned when Oikawa did and moved the vibrator just a tad faster to tease him. “Fuck, babe,” he said, “you’re such a dirty slut. Could you imagine if someone besides me were to see you? I think they’d say the same… Louder.” With his last statement, he pushed the toy slowly into him. Oikawa winced- yeah, it was a stretch, that was for sure. But the vibration took all the pain and turned it right into pleasure. He gulped, exhaling with another whiny moan. This inspired Iwaizumi to slide the toy in more, right up until he was _just_ below his prostate…

And then he stopped moving.

Iwaizumi held the vibrator there and turned it up one setting, which made Oikawa growl. He was so close, and he was _still_ teasing him? Oikawa was so frustrated he could cry. “…Daddy,” he said, being careful with his word choice this time. “I… I need it, please.”

“Use your words, darling.” That was all Iwaizumi said. His voice was calm and collected, but his body language suggested otherwise. His hand was down his pants now, moving slowly, and his shirt was shrugging off both of his shoulders. It was a sight to behold, in Oikawa’s opinion. He was falling apart, yet still keeping up his image. Oikawa struggled to find words, the distraction of Iwaizumi himself and the feeling of the vibrator inside him almost too much to bear.

“Uh-“ Oikawa stammered, and Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“-Daddy,” he stammered, his face turning scarlet. “I n-need you to move. Please. You’re so close, and I want you to make me feel good, I know you’re so good at that… Please, just a little farther, I want it so bad-“ Oikawa didn’t even get the chance to finish his mantra before Iwaizumi was thrusting the toy in further like he had requested, rubbing it right against his prostate. The pleasure he felt was immeasurable. Oikawa cried out, his mouth open wide. “Fuck, _yes-“_

Apparently Oikawa was giving Iwaizumi quite the show because now his cock was completely out of his pants and he was touching himself to Oikawa’s moans. He loved how he could do that just as much as Iwaizumi was; making him melt with each and every arch of his back, the pulling of his wrists on the cuffs… Everything. They were unraveling each other, decidedly.

For the second time that afternoon, Oikawa was getting close to finishing. He didn’t want to yet; he wanted to get Iwaizumi off with him, and as much as he loved the toy… He had to save the best for last. His pleas came out in short breaths.

“I- I’m so close please oh my god-“ Oikawa begged. “Don’t make me cum yet-“

“And why not?” Iwaizumi interjected. “Daddy wants to see his baby finish.”

Oikawa shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel it fast approaching, but he had to shut it out. “No I… I wanna feel you, not the toy.”

Well, that definitely made Iwaizumi reconsider his options. He turned the vibrator off, pulling it out slowly. Oikawa shuddered. He suddenly felt all the sensations that he hadn’t before; the soreness of his wrists and the pain in his lower back from being kept in the same position was wearing him thin. Not to mention the collar around his neck, rubbing the skin underneath raw. He could feel the dull ache of love bites and hickeys all over his inner thighs and his neck. He was so worn out, but yet… He wasn’t done. And neither was Iwaizumi, apparently.

The minute he took the vibrator out of Oikawa, Iwaizumi reached over to the dresser drawer on the right side of the bed. He pulled out yet another packet of lube as well as a condom. Before addressing both the items accordingly, he leaned over Oikawa, tugging on his collar.

“Pay attention,” he said sternly. “Look at me, do you hear me?”

Oikawa nodded and tried to sit up. Iwaizumi finally sat back, sliding the condom on slowly. He was making it a show, Oikawa could tell- and he was taking the bait like a fool. Iwaizumi was taking his time yet again, making him wait more and more. The suspense was killing him. Finally, he had gotten ready, and Oikawa laid back. His arms hurt, and he really needed to rest them, but, of course, he couldn’t. He had to lay there like a good boy, didn’t he? Iwaizumi threw his right leg over his shoulder and leaned in, his tip pressed up against his entrance. Oikawa felt like he was burning up. He wrapped his left leg around him to try and bring him closer as if it were possible. Iwaizumi’s stare was boring into his own, but he couldn’t look away. Oikawa’s eyelids fluttered and he let out a sigh as Iwaizumi finally pushed in. He watched Iwaizumi’s eyes shut for a moment as he let himself settle. He… He was thicker than the vibrator, that was for sure. And although it had done a good job of stretching him out, he still forgot how much bigger he was.

Iwaizumi spoke up after a moment, finally beginning to move further inside Oikawa. “Shit…” He groaned. “You’re so gorgeous.” All Oikawa could respond with is a moan, even though he was desperately trying to find words to say. Iwaizumi took notice of his lack of communication, however. Oikawa knew he liked it when Oikawa talked to him, and now that he was in complete control, he had total discretion over whether Oikawa spoke.

“What? Cat got your tongue sweetheart?” He asked, starting up a slow rhythm. Oikawa just moaned louder and nodded, but Iwaizumi wasn’t taking that as an answer. He grabbed onto the collar with his free hand, making Oikawa jolt forward. “What did I say before to you? Big boys use their words. Do you feel good when I do this?” Iwaizumi suddenly began thrusting much harder, cutting off what Oikawa was about to say with cries of ecstasy. He couldn’t concentrate on one thing without being overtaken by another; the strain on his arms, the constant pounding into his prostate, the moans rising up from _both_ of them now- everything felt hot. He was burning up. Iwaizumi felt thick and heavy inside him, and he kept moving faster and faster. Oikawa’s eyes locked with Iwaizumi’s, cutting through the haze. He was going to come.

“Daddy _fuck, harder-“_ He gasped, trying to grind down in time with Iwaizumi’s thrusts. Iwaizumi held onto his left leg with his hand, and with the other, he wrapped it around Oikawa’s cock, pumping him into his climax. It happened all at once before Oikawa could control himself. He clenched around Iwaizumi’s dick and his vision returned to a haze once more, the heat all around him completely engulfing him. He moaned Iwaizumi’s name as he came all across his lower stomach, coating Iwaizumi’s hand as well. He whimpered as Iwaizumi came soon after, the both of them riding out their orgasms. Finally, Oikawa’s eyes opened a little, and their gazes met. He… He had never seen such a soft expression on Iwaizumi’s face before. It was as if that one expression had taken back all the degrading things he had said before they had come. Oikawa smiled softly, and he took his leg off Iwaizumi’s shoulder as he slowly pulled out of him. They sat there for a few moments, panting and trying to regain a sense of rationality. Oikawa’s wrists were killing him, he realized, so he finally spoke up.

“Hey, Iwaizumi… Can you take these off me?”

Iwaizumi laughed, nodding and reaching over to take the cuffs off. “Sorry,” he said, “I just got invested in staring at you. You look so nice.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow at him and smiled. “I look nice? Yeah right…” He rubbed his wrists as he was let down, and he sat up to kiss Iwaizumi. “I’m a mess. And so are you.”

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi mumbled. “I don’t care right now. What we just did more than makes up for it.”

Oikawa suddenly remembered the whole reason why they had done all this in the first place, and his ears turned pink at the tips. “Yeah, about that… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Iwa. I just thought that you’d think I’m gross or something.”

“I think you’re gross because you’re a messy eater, or that you leave your dirty clothes in a pile around the basket for a long time. Not because you want to try something different,” Iwaizumi explained. “Just… Don’t be afraid to tell me things.”

“You got it.”

“I love you, you know that?” Iwaizumi said quietly. Oikawa laughed- he usually didn’t say corny stuff like that first. This was new.

“Me too, Iwa.”


End file.
